lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Song List
This is the complete list of tracks by Lana Del Rey. Given the amount of leaks we encounter, I'd check back regularly if I were you! No, I won't be including any download links. Firstly, consider it a sort of Lana fandom initiation to hunt these songs down. Secondly, that could be construed as encouraging piracy. And thirdly, because links are forever disappearing and I would forever be trying to replace them. I have now added a confirmed fakes section at the bottom to help clear up any confusion. A lot of the songs listed there are either fake or fan-made songs, so please check here before you waste time searching for them! (This is a CD registered at the USCO in 2005. It has the application track specified as Rock Me Stable, and contains 7 songs. We know nothing else at this point.) <-- ? Young Like Me (EP) Released in 2005. # Blizzard # You, Mister # Junky Pride # Move # There's Nothing To Be Sorry About # More Mountains # In Wendy From The End (EP) Released in 2005, includes songs from the Sirens album. # Out With A Bang # Peace # Bad Disease # For You # Wait # How Do You Know Me So Well? # Try Tonight # Dear Elliot # Drive By # Aviation 'Sirens (album)' Possibly Lana's first album, all acoustic, recording under the name May Jailer. Some song titles are fan-made assumptions, some genuine. Lana has never publically acknowledged the album since finding fame, and little is known. #''For K (also known as Sirens or Drive By)'' #''Next to Me (also known as River Road)'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''My Momma'' #''Bad Disease'' #''Out with a Bang'' #''Westbound'' #''Try Tonight'' #''All you Need'' #''I'm Indebted to you'' #''Pretty Baby'' #''Aviation'' #''Find my Own Way'' #''Pride'' #''Birds of a Feather'' 'Lizzy Grant and the Phenomena (profile) ' The profile she had under this name on the reverbnation.com website had these songs uploaded; #''Disco'' #''For K Part 2 (Demo)'' 'Sparkle Jump Rope Queen (profile) 2008' Songs listed under this username on MySpace; #''Elvis'' #''Axl Rose Husband'' #''Blue Ribbon (same as Gramma)'' 'The Money Hunny Recordings (demotape) ' A tape/playlist sent in to Nefarious Bovine radio station. #''Money Hunny'' #''A Star for Nick '' #''Rehab (second known demo version of For K Part 2)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues (Demo)'' 'No Kung Fu (fan-made demotape)' A fan-made collection of acoustic songs #''Brite Lites (Demo)'' #''Jump (Demo)'' #''Yayo (Demo)'' #''Get Drunk'' #''Jimmy Gnecco'' # ''Put Me in a Movie'' (Also called 'Little Girls') 'Kill Kill (EP)' An EP released online as a teaser to the upcoming LDRAKALG album. #''Kill Kill'' #''Yayo'' #''Gramma ( also known as Blue Ribbon Sparkler Trailer Heaven)'' Lana Del Ray a.k.a. Lizzy Grant (album) Her first released studio album. #''Kill Kill'' #''Queen of the Gas Station'' #''Oh Say Can You See'' #''Gramma (Blue Ribbon Sparkler Trailer Heaven)'' #''For K, Pt. 2 (a later version of Rehab)'' #''Jump'' #''Mermaid Motel'' #''Raise Me Up (Mississippi South)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues'' #''Brite Lites'' #Put Me In a Movie #''Smarty'' #''Yayo'' 'Lana Del Rey (EP)' The teaser EP sent out before the Born to Die album #''Video Games'' #''Born to Die'' #''Blue Jeans'' #''Off to the Races'' 'Born to Die (album)' In need of no introduction. You can find information on any alternates on the song pages. Born to Die: Standard Edition #''Born to Die (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes)'' #''Off to the Races'' #''Blue Jeans (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Video Games (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Diet Mountain Dew'' #''National Anthem (Click link for all single formats 'and remixes'') #''Dark Paradise'' #''Radio'' #''Carmen'' #''Million Dollar Man'' #''Summertime Sadness (Click link for all single formats and remixes)'' #''This Is What Makes Us Girls'' - Later added as part of the Born to Die: Deluxe Edition 13.'' Without You'' 14.'' Lolita'' 15.'' Lucky Ones'' - Part of the Born to Die: Paradise Edition 16.'' Ride'' 17.'' American'' 18''. Cola '' 19. Body electric 20. Blue Velvet 21''. Gods and Monsters'' 22''. Yayo (remastered)'' 23''. Bel Air'' 24''. Burning Desire (itunes exclusive only)'' 'Paradise (EP') #''Ride'' #''American'' #[[Cola |''Cola ]](previously titled 'Pussy')'' #''Body Electric'' #''Blue Velvet'' #''Gods and Monsters'' #[[Yayo |''Yayo ]](remastered)'' #''Bel Air'' #''Burning Desire (iTunes exclusive)'' Ultraviolence (Album) Her third studio album, released on June 13th, 2014 # Cruel World # Ultraviolence # Shades Of Cool # Brooklyn Baby # West Coast # Sad Girl # Pretty When You Cry # Money Power Glory # Fucked My Way Up To the Top # Old Money # The Other Woman (Cover) # Black Beauty (Deluxe Edition only) # Guns and Roses (Deluxe Edition only) # Florida Kilos (Deluxe Edition only) # Is This Happiness (iTunes Exclusive Track) # Flipside (Target Edition Exclusive Track) Honeymoon Released on 18th of September, 2015 # Honeymoon # Music To Watch Boys To # Terrence Loves You # God Knows I Tried # High By the Beach # Freak # Art Deco # Burnt Norton (Interlude) # Religion # Salvatore # The Blackest Day # 24 # Swan Song # Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood 'Lust for Life' Released on the 21st of July, 2017 # Love # Lust for Life (feat. The Weeknd) # 13 Beaches # Cherry # White Mustang # Summer Bummer (feat. A$AP Rocky & Playboi Carti) # Groupie Love (feat. A$AP Rocky) # In My Feelings # Coachella- Woodstock In My Mind # God Bless America- And All the Beautiful Women In It # When the World Was at War We Kept Dancing # Beautiful People Beautiful Problems (feat. Stevie Nicks) # Tomorrow Never Came (feat. Sean Ono Lennon) # Heroin # Change # Get Free Norman Fucking Rockwell Released on the 30th of August, 2019 # Norman Fucking Rockwell # Mariners Apartment Complex # Venice Bitch # Fuck It It Love You & The Greatest # Doin' Time (Sublime Cover) # Love Song # Cinnamon Girl # How to Dissapear # California # The Next Best American Record # The Greatest # Bartender # Happiness is a Butterfly # hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me - but i have it 'Sent to/Sold on to other artists' Written for/forwarded onto other artists: *''Ghetto Baby'' *''Break My Fall'' 'Cover songs' * Blue Velvet '' (Original version of the song recorded and performed by Tony Bennett, who charted with it in 1951) * ''End of the World (Original version of this song released in 1962, sung by Skeeter Davis.)'' * ''Spender (Big Spender, a demo also exists) (This song was originally written for the musical Sweet Charity, but was later made popular by Shirley Bassey's cover of it in 1984.) * Goodbye Kiss (Original version was a single from Kasabian's fourth album 'Velociraptor!', released in 2012.) * Happiest Girl In the Whole USA '' (This is a cover of Donna Fargo's single, released in 1972.) * ''Heart-Shaped Box (A cover of a popular Nirvana song, released in 1993.) ☀This is Hayley Richman https://youtu.be/jEZo_3AQZ2Y * Happy Birthday Mr. President (A cover of Marilyn Monroe's Happy Birthday song to President Kennedy, sung in 1962.) * Chelsea Hotel No. 2 (Cover of a song from Leonard Cohen's 1974 album 'New Skins'.) * Summer Wine (Cover of a song made famous by Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazlewood in 1967. Lana sung it with (who was then her fiancee) Barrie-James O'Neill.) * Once Upon a Dream (A cover of the Disney song from Sleeping Beauty, she recorded this song for the film Malificent) * The Other Woman (Cover of a song originally by Sarah Vaughan in 1956) * Cry Me a River * Wonderwall (at a concert) * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (originally sang by Nina Simone) * You Must Love Me (originally by Madonna) 'Collaborations ' *Delicious (possibly her own? Believed to be with A$AP Rocky) *Spender (with Smiler) *My Bitch (previously known as Ridin ', with The Kickdrums and A$AP Rocky) *Moi Je Joue (with and produced by Princess Superstar) *Dayglo Reflection (with Bobby Womack ) *Video Games (live performance ft Woodkid) *Iron (live performance ft Woodkid) *Chet Baker (live performance with Mando Diao) *Gloria (live performance with Mando Diao) - Link *Ten Dollar Ring (live performance with Bryan Dunn. There do not seem to be any complete recordings) - Link *Live My Life (a track she barely contributed on by Tamarara, listen out for the 'Hey') *Lover's Fate (backup vocals. With Alice Stopkoski) *Wait For Life (She recorded this song with Emile Haynie for his album We Fall) *Prisoner with The Weeknd *Stargirl Interlude with The Weeknd *Party Monster (backing vocals) with The Weeknd *God Save Our Young Blood with BØRNS *Blue Madonna with BØRNS (backing vocals) *Living With Myself with Jonathan Wilson (backing vocals) 'Ad Campaigns' *''Burning Desire (Jaguar)'' *''Blue Velvet (H&M)'' * Blue Jeans (Nespresso) Songs Recorded for Movies * Young and Beautiful (Recorded for the 2013 film The Great Gatsby) * Once Upon a Dream (A cover of the Disney song, she recorded this for the 2014 film Malificent) * Big Eyes (Recorded for the 2014 film Big Eyes) * I Can Fly (Recorded for the 2014 film Big Eyes) * Life Is Beautiful (Recorded for the 2015 film The Age of Adaline) 'Unreleased/Misc.' The unconfirmed, leaked, and miscellaneous songs. Some listed below are merely rumours and don't appear to be listed on any copyright sites. Those in'' italics'' are leaked and available to find online. #''' ''1949 - ''Link 1967 Chevy '''A Afraid - ''Link [[All Smiles|''All Smiles]] - Link American Flag / Damn you / American Dream Angels Forever - ''Link Angels in America Are You Ready '''B' Back to the Basics - ''Link ''Backfire - ''Link ''BBM Baby Be My Daddy Bentley Best American Record ''Betty Boop Boop'''' - Link Blossom (also known as Cherry Blossom) - Link [[Break My_Fall|''Break My Fall]]'' - Link ''Boarding School - ''Link Born Bad Baby ''Butterflies - ''Link Butterflies part 2 - Link ''Black Beauty ''(final version on 'Ultraviolence') [[Bollywood Hawaii|''Bollywood Hawaii]]'' - Link (pitched) [[Baby Blue_Love|''Baby Blue Love]]'' (parts of this are possibly from the 'Daddy Issues' song) - Link [[Beautiful Prayer|''Beautiful Player]]'' - Link [[Behind Closed_Doors|''Behind Closed Doors]]'' - Li [[Because of_You|''Because of You]]'' - Link ''Big Bad Wolf - ''Link '''C' Caught You Boy ''C U L8R Alligator'''' - Link [[Catch and_Release|''Catch and Release]]'' - Link ''Chet Baker ''- Link [[Children of_the_Bad_Revolution|''Children of the Bad Revolution]]'' - Link ''Coca Cola ''(Demo/ Acapella version of 'Television Heaven') ''Come When you Call Me America (two variations: one with auto-tune, one without) - ''Link [[Criminals Run_the_World|''Criminals Run the World]]'' (Variation of Hit And Run) - Link [[Crooked Cop|''Crooked Cop]]'' - Link Could Be You '''D' ''Dynamite'''' - Link ''Daddy Issues - ''Link ''Daytona Meth - ''Link ''Dance Man - ''Link Dance Money Dalia ''Dangerous Girl - ''Link ''Delicious - ''Link ''Damn You - ''Link ''Dreams (see ''Prom Song (Gone Wrong))'' ''Driving in Cars With Boys - ''Link ''Dum Dum - ''Link Drive '''E Every Man Gets His Wish - ''Link ''Elvis - ''Link ''End of the World (Cover) - ''Link ''Epiphany '' '''F' Fake Diamond - ''Link For Charlie ''Fordham Road - ''Link ''Fresh Princess '' ''Friend of Mine '' From the End (I believe this is an EP, not a song) '''G' Girl That Got Away ''Golden Grill'''' - Link Greenwich ''Gods Plan (also known as 'You're gonna love me') - ''Link ''Gangsta Boy - ''Link ''Go Go Dancer - ''Link Gas Station (Maybe another version of 'Queen Of Disaster'?) '''H' ''Hawaiian Tropic'''' - Link Hangin' Around [[Heartshaped Chevrolet|''Heartshaped Chevrolet]]'' - Link Heartbreak Hotel (Cover) High High Roller [[Hit and Run|''Hit and Run]]'' - Link [[Hot Hot Hot|''Hot Hot Hot]]'' - Link ''Heavy Hitter (a demo version and an instrumental also available) ''- Link (original), Link (demo), Link (instrumental) ''Hollywood - ''Link '' Hollywood's Dead - ''Link ''Hollywood Noir ) Hundred Dollar Bill - ''Link Hey Lolita Hey Hey You '''I' I Don't Wanna Go - ''Link ''In The Sun - ''Link [[I Was in a Bad Way|''I Was in a Bad Way]] I’m Fucked [[Is It Wrong?|''Is It Wrong?]] I Want it All '''J' Jealous Girl ''JFK'' Joshy & I K''' Kinda Out Of Luck Kindess of Strangers '''L Last Girl On Earth Live Forever Live or Die Living Without You Living Legend Lift Your Eyes '' [[Little girls|''Little Girls]] Love in Cars Lullubye Lucky Ones - http://lana-del-rey.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Ones M''' ''Making Out'' Marilyn Monroe (also known as Puppy Love) Motel 6 Morricone Midnight Dancer Girlfriend ''Maha Maha'' Moije Joue Miss America (also known as trash magic, studo plus very different demo version) ''Mermaid Motel'' Methamphetamines My Best Days Music To Watch Boys To '''N ''Noir'' Never Let Me Go O''' On Our Way Old Money (on '''Ultraviolence) Ooh Baby P''' Paradise Paris (actually called Take Me to Paris) Put Your Lips Together Party Girl Push Me Down Puppy Love (also known as Marilyn Monroe) Put the Radio On Pin Up Galore Playground (also know as Another Lonely Day) Playing Dangerous Prom Song (Gone Wrong) (sometimes 'Teenage Wasteland' or 'Dreams') '''Q Queen of Disaster '' '' R''' Resistance Ride or Die Bitch (more commonly known as She's Not Me) River Road (see Next to Me) Roses Rock Me Stable Ruby Tuesday '''S San Antonio ''Scarface'' Screw You Serial Killer She's Not Me (also known as Ride or Die Bitch) Slow Gin Fizz ''Smarty'' Smoke & Mirrors ''So Legit'' ''Strange Love'' Stoplite De-Lite Summer of Sam Super Movie T''' ''TV in Black and White'' Take Me to Paris (sometimes just called Paris) ''Teenage Wasteland (see 'Prom Song (Gone Wrong))'' ''Television Heaven'' ''True Love on the Side'' True Love Tired of Singing the Blues (Song on link starts @0:18) '''U ''Us Against the World''' ' V''' Velvet Crowbar '''W Wait Wayamaya White Pontiac Heaven (alternate version of Axl rose husband. Only about a minutes worth leaked) Will You Still Love Me? X''' '''Y Yes To Heaven You & Me Your Band Is All the Rage [https://lanadelrey.fandom.com/wiki/Your_Girl_(song) Your Girl] You're Gonna Love Me (also known as Gods Plan) You Can Be the Boss Young Like Me Z''' '''The Frauds These are the known fake songs I have come across. You may see them listed on other song lists but I can confirm they're bogus, or not songs at all. *Allure - just a fan-made remix *Dope Cinema - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Fill Me Up *I Still Love Him - merely a small speech made by Lana in the National Anthem video. *Monologue of a Broken Heart - just some monologue from the National Anthem Video *Nasty - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Shame *Nowhere to Go - Mostly likely a different name Lana's song 'Carmen'? *She Walks into Mine - merely just an interlude at the start of the Kinda Out Of Luck song, taken from the 1942 film Casablanca directed by Micheal Curtiz, starring Humprey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman. *Super Cannes - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Surf Noir - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *The High End of Low *Tropico - mistaken as a song for the Paradise Edition, is in fact a tag line Lana added to the video. *Truth in Your Eyes *The Man I Love - A fan-made collection of lyrics from the demo of Trash Magic [[Category:Ultravio